Menotté
by SigmaKlim
Summary: <html><head></head>Traduction de Cuffed. Un jour, à la Résidence Dojima, Adachi décide de mettre des menottes. Il réalise alors qu'il n'arrive pas à retrouver la clé.</html>


**L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Domomomo, la fanfic est dispo sur mon profil dans mes favoris. Je ne suis que le traducteur. Bonne lecture !**

« Hé, Monsieur Dojima. »

Il soupira de frustration, fixant la tasse du café qu'il touillait. Cet idiot était dans sa maison depuis plus d'une heure et _ne __voulait pas taire._

« Quoi encore, Adachi ? »

Il entendit un rire nerveux provenant de derrière. Mauvais signe. « Eh bien, Monsieur, heu... Vous pouvez m'aider à les enlever ? »

Il se retourna, et il le regretta instantanément. Adachi était assis sur la table de la cuisine, avec ce sourire idiot bien à lui tandis qu'il levait timidement les mains. Il s'était menotté lui-même.

« Ouais ? En quoi t'as besoin de mon aide ? Réfléchis par toi-même. » Dojima se retourna, prêt à se désintéresser d'Adachi et à boire en paix. Dommage que ça n'arrive pas.

« Eh bien, vous voyez, Monsieur, je n'en avais jamais utilisé avant. »

« ...Qu'est-ce que... »

« Jamais. Même pas alors que j'étais encore en ville. J'ai toujours été l'assistant qui ne sert qu'à amener du café à ses supérieurs, les seules fois où j'ai vu des menottes être utilisées étaient quand mes supérieurs coffraient les méchants et dans les films policiers. »

« Bon sang, Adachi ! »

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur ! Je pensais que ce serait plus simple que ça de les enlever ! En plus, la police les _utilise_ pour appréhender les criminels, donc j'imagine que ce doit être facile, hein ? »

Dojima avait un air qui disait clairement qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement _pas_ à comprendre à quel point son assistant était stupide, même si ce n'était pas rare qu'une chose de la sorte arrive. « Eh bien, tu n'as pas les clés ? »

« Les clés... ? Oh, c'est vrai ! Je pense qu'elles sont dans ma poche gauche de derrière. »

Il _pense _? « Ta gauche ou ma gauche ? »

« Ma gauche. »

Il prit quelques instants pour voir de quelle poche parlait Adachi avant de s'avancer pour aider Adachi. Sa main atteint la poche désignée et fouilla dedans pour trouver les clés des menottes. Rien à part son téléphone bon marché.

« Ce n'est pas ici. »

Adachi avait l'air vraiment surpris. « Hein, elles n'y sont pas ? Essayez l'autre. »

Dojima fit entrer sa main dans l'autre poche. Encore rien. « Elles n'y sont pas non plus. Qu'en est-il des poches frontales ? »

« Non, elles n'y sont certainement pas. J'ai arrêté d'utiliser ces poches-là car je n'arrêtai pas d'y perdre des trucs. C'est malin, hein ? » Il fit un sourire qui semblait dire à quel point il était fier de la résolution de son problème de poches, probablement pour avoir l'air plus crédible. Tout ce qu'il réussit fut que Dojima voulait lui mettre son poing dans sa face.

Bien sûr. C'était _évident_.

« Quand as-tu vu pour la dernière fois les clés ? »

« Si je le savais, je ne les aurais pas perdues ! Franchement, Monsieur Dojima. Même si vous êtes un As des Détectives, vous dîtes parfois des bêtises ! » Le rire qui suivit ne fit rien pour calmer Dojima. Ce dernier était encore en train d'être ridiculisé par ce crétin !

« Eh bien où as-tu _été_, Adachi ?! » Eclata Dojima, sorti de ses gonds.

« Hum, Monsieur... »

Et alors il comprit, un peu tardivement, où avait été Adachi. _Partout._ Son assistant avait fouillé toute la maison, mais avait arrêté lorsque Dojima l'avait découvert mettant son nez dans son placard de médecine.

« J'étais dans la chambre de Mademoiselle Nanako pendant un moment. Peut-être qu'elles y sont ? »

A quel moment avait-il été là-bas ?! « Okay, cherchons là-bas alors. » Son froncement de sourcils habituel n'avait pas disparu alors qu'il suivait Adachi sur le chemin de la chambre de sa fille. Le regard d'Adachi était étincelant, signe d'une rare activité cérébrale.

« Oh, je vais regarder dans l'armoire ! Peut-être que- » BAM. Adachi retira sa main blessée, laissant Dojima refermer complètement l'armoire avec une expression des plus terrifiantes sur son visage. « M-Monsieur... ! »

« Vérifie sous le lit, crétin. Je regarde là-dedans. »

« Vous êtes si méchant, Monsieur Dojima … » Marmonna Adachi, soufflant sur ses pauvres doigts et peu enclin à être de nouveau frappé.

La recherche des clés put commencer.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Papa, on est rentrés ! » Appela Nanako. La fermeture discrète de la porte d'entrée lui indiqua que son neveu était également rentré. Enfin quelque chose de bien.

« Hé, Nanako, c'était bien l'école ? » Demanda Dojima, sa colère se dissipant légèrement alors que sa fille se ruait sur lui et lui faisait affectueusement un câlin.

Le regard de Nanako était rempli de joie. « C'était génial ! J'ai eue un A au test d'oral, et Ken est revenu de ses vacances ! Il m'a invitée pour jouer chez lui demain. Je peux, Papa, je peux ? » Nanako rigola et étreint fort son père lorsqu'il lui donna son accord. « Ouais ! »

Dojima échappa un sourire digne d'un papa poule, puis il se leva et fixa son neveu. « Et pour toi, Souji ? Rien d'intéressant aujourd'hui ? » Dojima observa son neveu hésiter, apparemment en train de consulter mentalement ses possibilités de réponse. Un gamin vraiment étrange, mais c'était de toute façon le seul héritage de sa sœur.

« Rien de particulier. » Informa Souji discrètement tout en fixant du regard Dojima d'un regard neutre.

Adachi surgit de la chambre de l'adolescent quelques instants plus tard, une marche ratée manquant de le faire tomber. « Oh ! Hey Mademoiselle Nanako, Souji. De retour de l'école ? »

« Oui ! » Chantonna Nanko, son sourire poli habituel affiché sur son visage. « C'est bon de vous revoir ! Mais, hum... Pourquoi êtes-vous menotté ? »

Le sourcils de Dojima se froncèrent de nouveau en un instant, toute bonne humeur disparue. Il soupira bruyamment, se grattant le nez dans l'espoir d'atténuer sa migraine.

« C'est marrant, en fait- »

« Cet _idiot_ a perdu les foutues clés de ces menottes. »

« Eh bien, dit comme ça j'ai l'air particulièrement stupide » Soupira Adachi, le regard désespéré.

« C'est parce que tu _es _particulièrement stupide ! » Adachi ne put s'empêcher de frissonner alors que son supérieur lui criait dessus.

La tension se brisa lorsque Nanako entra, déterminée à préserver la paix. « Peut-être que grand-frère et moi pouvons vous aider ! Ce sera plus rapide si on travaille tous ensemble, non ? » Souji acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête (comme toujours), d'accord avec ce que disait sa cousine.

Pour une énième fois, Dojima soupira. « D'accord, allons-y. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une heure et vingt-trois minutes plus tard, la famille de Dojima en plus d'Adachi se concertaient dans le salon, leurs recherches n'ayant pas été fructueuses.

« Dooonc... Personnes n'a trouvé les clés ? »

« Non. »

« Hmm. Vous êtes-sûr que nous avons tout regardé ? Avez-vous regardé dans l'armoire de Nanak- »

« Adachi ! »

« D'accord. Désolé, Monsieur Dojima. » S'excusa Adachi. Il frappa ses mains sur ses hanches par habitude, puis se glaça avec un air air perturbé sur son visage. « Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons aller à la station et voir si ils ont un double... Hein ? » _Tap tap tap. _« Hmm, je me demande ce que c'est ? » Se demanda Adachi à voix haute, tout en fouillant dans une de ses poches frontales tant bien que mal. Soudainement, Adachi en ressortit un petit objet avec joie.

_Non, ce n'est PAS possible …_

« Regardez Monsieur, j'ai trouvé les clés ! C'est génial, non ? Ah, j'arrive pas à croire que je l'avais pendant tout ce temps ! Je crois que je suis vraiment un idiot ! C'est marrant, hein Monsieur Dojima ? … M-Monsieur Dojima ? »

_« ADACHIIIII »_


End file.
